


three points

by wintercrystale



Series: stone reset, stars rewritten [3]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, also failed humor, legit just fluff all the way, wanna one are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: The clichéd story of how the basketball team captain (a.k.a Hwang Minhyun) is hopelessly crushing on the student body president (a.k.a Kim Jonghyun).Also, Minhyun's friends are a shitty excuse for a basketball team.





	1. monday

**Author's Note:**

> hello good people!!! i decided that the 2hyun tag needs more fluff and my soul is deprived for this ship, so here we are. it was originally going to be a oneshot, but i decided to make it chaptered so i don't confuse myself ha ha.
> 
> enjoy!

“Captain, what’s your promise if we win this thing?” Daniel asked, still catching his breath.

 

It didn’t even take Minhyun a good part of two seconds for him to answer, “I’ll treat all of you to your favorite ramen from that one place near the shopping district.”

 

Seongwu let out a whistle. “Now that’s a good one, but I have a request, Capt.”

 

The basketball team players, all eleven of them including the team manager, were all on the ground, stretching their legs and breathing heavily. It was a Monday afternoon and they had only finished today’s round of practice. There’s an upcoming match against another school this Friday and they needed all the time for practice they could get. Unluckily, the school ground would be unavailable for them after six in the evening. Which meant that it’s about thirty minutes until the security would make their rounds to make sure the school was empty and then lock the gates.

 

“What is it?” Minhyun asked.

 

“You have to confess your feelings to Pres in front of the whole school if we win.” Seongwu grinned.

 

The others cheered and laughed at what Seongwu said. Minhyun might not have shown any disagreement or embarrassment upon hearing that, but everyone could see that his ears were turning red.

 

“Yeah right, it’s about time! How many centuries are you going to wait?” Guanlin, the youngest of the bunch, piped in.

 

“One and a half maybe,” Jaehwan snickered, eliciting a faux mocking laugh from Sungwoon.

 

“ _Shut up,_ ” Minhyun mumbled, “Since when are you all interested in _my_ nonexistent love life anyway?”

 

“Since you started talking about how beautiful Jonghyun is and how you sigh everytime he walks by,” Daniel chirped.

 

“You also rest your chin on one hand like this.” Seongwu demonstrated. “and stare at him every damn lunch break even though he’s right in front of you.”

 

“Okay! Point taken.” Minhyun sighed exasperatedly.

 

Obviously, Minhyun hadn’t realized that his feelings for the student body president was spiraling out of control. He’s that whipped.

 

“So…?” Daniel queried.

 

“Yes, I will confess to him if we win,” Minhyun said in defeat.

 

Everyone cheered at Minhyun’s statement and the captain could only laugh at his team’s antics.

 

“Okay then, time for us to go now. Great job today everyone.” Jisung, the team manager, clapped as he stood up and gathered the empty water bottles on the ground.

 

Then, the rest also helped Jisung with taking the wet towels (drenched with practice sweat) and putting them in one bag for Sungwoon to launder it for the team. Nobody bothered to change back to their school uniforms, though it wasn’t a good idea to keep wearing their sweat drenched t-shirts. Some of them only put their uniform shirt on top of their sports garments, including Minhyun. Daniel opted to just take off his jersey and resting it on one shoulder.

 

“Daniel, you can’t walk outside without any shirt,” Seongwu protested.

 

“Why? You’re afraid someone might ogle at me?” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows, teasing Seongwu.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes. “No, you can’t take a bus home with no shirt on.”

 

“Oh, but I drive, remember?” Daniel said, “Does anyone want to have a ride with me?”

 

Everyone pretty much answered with some variations of ‘no’. Someone pointed out that Daniel only got his license last month and they didn’t want to be caught in an accident. Daniel just shrugged.

 

After finishing their business in the basketball court and making sure that they didn’t leave anything behind, they walked together to the front gate of the school. The hallways were empty. It wasn’t surprising, it’s way past the last bell.

 

They chatted among themselves in smaller groups as they walked. Minhyun found himself falling in stride with Daniel, talking about the latest topic of Chemistry in class. The two might fall under the jocks type in the high school hierarchy, but they’re still in top twenty of the best students in their year.

 

“I can’t seem to understand this chapter, Min.” Daniel scratched his head.

 

“Which one? Wait, we’re on the same chapter right?” Minhyun asked.

 

“It’s about stoichiometry and Mr. Shin explained really fast I could barely catch up with his teaching,” Daniel sounded like he’s sulking

 

“Oh, the one he gave us homework on?”

 

“Yes, that one! I still don’t understand the concept so I haven’t done it.”

 

“I’ve finished that homework actually. I’ll teach you later if you want.”

 

“Yes please!” Daniel beamed.

 

“Why do you have to be the one who has everything?”

 

Minhyun and Daniel turned their heads to find Ong Seongwu huffing behind them. Turned out he’d heard what the two had been talking about.

 

“Yes, you, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwu said.

 

“Me? I don’t.” Minhyun smiled, letting Seongwu walk alongside the two of them.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, you have _this_ face that is just freaking unbelievable, I actually know some people who are your fans, you’re the basketball team captain, you still manage to keep your grades up, and next thing I know you might train to be an idol.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he _is_ training to be an idol,” Daniel chimed in.

 

“Oh, Minhyun hyung does have everything alright!” Jihoon said from in front of them, giving his two cents while turning his head to look at Seongwu.

 

“But still, with all those charms he has, Jonghyun doesn’t even bother to look at him twice,” Sungwoon snickered.

 

“Sungwoon!” Daniel protested while Seongwu was laughing beside him (and Minhyun just groaned, realizing that despite it being mean, Sungwoon had a point there).

 

“He treats you as a friend, Minhyun, a _friend_ ,” Sungwoon teased.

 

Just when they were about to walk past the student body room, the door bursted open. A curse out of surprise could be heard among the team and one of them laughed. Before curiosity could overcome them, a student walked out the door and closed it back before locking it. Minhyun was stood frozen where he stepped. How could he not? The student was none other than the president himself (a.k.a the love of his life, Jaehwan would say).

 

“Pres!” Jaehwan greeted.

 

Jonghyun turned his head to the bunch and gave them his sweet smile. Minhyun noticed that Jonghyun’s bangs had grown longer since last month, now almost past his eyebrows. With that appearance, he looked softer and smaller. Minhyun definitely wanted to die right at that moment.

 

“Hey guys,” Jonghyun greeted back, “Just finished today’s practice?”

 

Seongwu elbowed Minhyun in a not really obvious way. The latter scrunched his face in the little pain Seongwu inflicted. He swore that Seongwu was acting like a school kid (which was entirely true, that’s pretty much how high school kids acted).

 

“Yes, we’re getting more practice for this Friday,” Jisung replied.

 

“The match against that other school, right?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yes, Pres!” Jinyoung piped in, “Will you come and watch our match?”

 

At that moment, Minhyun’s heart started beating faster. He’d forget the possibility of Jonghyun watching the match he’s definitely playing on. Daniel might’ve been the star player of the team, but Minhyun was just as valuable. Those two would only get benched if some kind of injury that disabled them to play happened. That had never happened before to Daniel, but Minhyun got benched once when the opposition made him fall and sprain his ankle.

 

Jonghyun seemed to be thinking for a while. Seeing how he just came out of the student body room this late in the afternoon gave everyone a hint that the president was kind of busy at this time. On one side, Minhyun wished that Jonghyun didn’t have to come in case he got nervous and did badly. On the other side, if Jonghyun did come, Minhyun wouldn’t hesitate to show off a little.

 

“I’m still working on something, but I’ll try finishing it before your match. I wouldn’t want to miss it, you guys are my friends,” Jonghyun said with a lilt of an apologetic tone.

 

Minhyun nodded understandingly.

 

“I’m begging you, Jonghyun. It would give us _a lot_ of encouragement if you come to cheer on us,” Seongwu said, displaying his best attempt at making puppy eyes.

 

This time it was Minhyun who elbowed Seongwu. He didn’t have to make Jonghyun go to the match!

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “Then I’ll make sure to finish my work before your match.”

 

“You’re the best!” Seongwu beamed.

 

“Now then, let’s walk. The security are probably going to start their rounds any seconds now,” said Jisung.

 

Jonghyun naturally joined in on their not so little group. Minhyun would really love to walk beside Jonghyun and strike up a conversation, but the latter had joined in on the youngsters’ silly discussion topics. He wished he was as cute as Jinyoung or as charming as Jihoon. Rarely in his life had he been jealous of someone else, but lately he’s just jealous of everyone that could interact with Jonghyun and make him laugh. Minhyun loved Jonghyun’s laugh, but he loved it more when it’s him who made the older laugh. He realized that his heart was getting possessive.

 

_‘Stop thinking like that, he’s not yours,’_ his mind scolded.

 

“Jonghyun! You live on the apartment above my floor, right?” Minhyun heard Daniel asking.

 

“Yes, silly, we’ve gone home together a few times before, remember?” Jonghyun replied, taken away from his discussion with the younger ones.

 

Why did it have to be Daniel who lived in the same apartment as Jonghyun? Why did it have to be Daniel who had everything?

 

“Oh, right.” Daniel laughed. “I have good news, though!”

 

“What is it?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I got my driving license last month, you know that one, right?” Jonghyun nodded. “Well I drive today.”

 

“Congrats, Niel, now you can pick up girls,” Jonghyun said.

 

Minhyun’s left eye twitched at the nickname Jonghyun had for Daniel. His mind was aware that Jonghyun wasn’t exactly the only one who called Daniel that, but his heart was being impossible at the moment.

 

Daniel huffed. “I don’t want to pick up girls. I’m saying that now you can hitch a ride with me home.”

 

Why did it sound like Daniel was flirting with Jonghyun? Seongwu scoffed from beside Minhyun, knowing that they both were listening in on the other two’s conversation. They also knew that Daniel was like an oversized puppy that was naturally kind. Daniel also loved cute small things. Like Jonghyun.

 

“Oh? Is that okay? I’m alright with taking the bus home,” said Jonghyun.

 

“No, we should save you money and save energy for the greater good of the world.” Daniel frowned, faking a serious act.

 

Jonghyun giggled. Jonghyun freaking giggled and Minhyun loved the sound of it. He wished he could be as cute as Daniel. But what could he do? He’s just a tall lump of awkwardness. If he had to talk with Jonghyun, he’d probably end up talking about boring things like the weather (it’s actually overexaggerated, Minhyun’s fine with talking to Jonghyun and interacting, they even had their fair share of weekends spent together and tales of woes told only to each other).

 

“So are you saying that you drive a car to school to pick me up?” Jonghyun joked.

 

Daniel laughed nervously as he realized that Minhyun was probably glaring daggers at his back. Seongwu wanted to laugh.

 

“I would say yes, but someone would probably be mad.” Daniel grinned.

 

Minhyun wanted to kick Daniel right then. Jonghyun didn’t pick up any hint that someone in the group might have a crush on him, though, so all was well.

 

“But no, we just happen to share the same apartment,” said Daniel.

 

“Alright, then. I’ll go with you.”

 

As they reached the front gate, Daniel and Jonghyun bid goodbye to the rest of them and headed to the parking lot.

 

“Told you Jonghyun wouldn’t even spare a glance at Minhyun.” Sungwoon laughed.

 

“He even goes home with Daniel,” Jaehwan said with a smirk.

 

“Come on, you guys, at least Daniel isn’t taking him away from me,” Minhyun whined.

 

“Are you sure?” Jisung asked.

 

Seongwu let out somewhat of an evil laugh and Minhyun sighed.

 

“This is why you need to up your game and win this Friday’s match.” Daehwi smiled.

 

_‘Or I can just be like any other normal person and show my feelings to him before confessing,’_ Minhyun’s mind supplied.

 

“I have a feeling that you guys will win this match just to embarrass me in front of everyone,” Minhyun said.

 

“Oh we will,” said Jaehwan.

 

“You guys are the _absolute best_ ,” Minhyun said sarcastically.

 

“Well you’re right about that,” Sungwoon retorted.

 

Minhyun definitely heard the youngsters laughing. They might be angels when interacting with Minhyun, all giggles and warm hugs. But, they also liked the older ones’ quarrels that consisted of sarcasm and tons of mockery about each other’s somehow nonexistent love lives despite them being some of the most popular students at school. They’re all hopeless.

 

“Come on, Min, we’re taking the same bus, right?” Seongwu said.

 

“Why am I stuck with you while Daniel gets to take Jonghyun home?” Minhyun protested.

 

“Because I can be your prince charming but you chose Jonghyun over me,” replied Seongwu dramatically.

 

“ _Disgusting_ ,” Minhyun spitted, but there’s no malice in his word.

 

So they all went their separate ways. Some of them took the train, some others took the bus on the opposite side of the road, and Minhyun was left with Seongwu.


	2. tuesday

The bell rang, indicating that it’s already time for the students to take a break and eat lunch. Jonghyun sighed. He just finished History class and the teacher announced that they were going to have a quiz next week. With his student body work, he might not be able to get a time for studying. It’s not like he’d needed more than two hours to understand everything for a quiz the next day, but he’s panicking a little. Maybe he could ask Minhyun to help him later.

 

The classroom was almost empty when he’s done taking his paperwork from his bag and rearranging them. He wasn’t hungry anyway, so he’d just stick to his work during lunch. Though, he might want to meet his friends in the cafeteria in case he went insane from isolating himself from the outside world.

 

Jonghyun stood up from his seat and walked outside the classroom. Being the student body president wasn’t much different from being a normal student. It didn’t make you a celebrity or anything. If you’d managed to snatch the title itself, chances were you already had a lot of friends and people that trusted you before you took the throne. That’s why, on the way to the cafeteria, he had many of his acquaintances and friends greeting him. Of course he greeted them all back with a smile as bright as five rays of sun (the exact same smile that Minhyun loved so much, no matter how he looked at it).

 

As soon as he entered the cafeteria, the air around him turned a bit hotter. It was crowded as usual, but Jonghyun didn’t mind. He knew where to look for his friends because they pretty much had their own table as the jocks of the school. It wasn’t because they were feared or respected to a ridiculous extent, it just happened to be that way.

 

“Aye, Pres!”

 

Jonghyun smiled as he arrived at the basketball team’s table. Everyone was already there. This time, he was reserved a spot beside Minhyun, right at one edge of the table.

 

“Hey,” Jonghyun greeted all of them as he sat down beside Minhyun who were asking Jaehwan to move aside a little so Jonghyun could have enough space.

 

If anyone asked why Jonghyun hung out with the basketball team players, the answer was simple. Sure, Jonghyun might not look like someone who’s a part of the jocks even though he was popular. Truth is, he was there because Daniel pretty much adopted him to his group of friends back in sophomore year. Jonghyun didn’t know why, but he liked Daniel for that.

 

Honestly, if it wasn’t for Daniel and his friends, he wouldn’t have enough courage to register himself as a candidate for the student body president back then. He’s thankful. Especially for Minhyun who encouraged him the most. Jonghyun kind of stuck out like a sore thumb in their circle, but Daniel would glare at anyone who dared to point that out (Daniel was pretty much Jonghyun’s guard dog).

 

The others were in the middle of eating lunch when Jonghyun put his paperwork on the table. Minhyun seemed to notice; So did Daniel, Sungwoon, and Seongwu who sat in front of him.

 

“What is that, Jonghyun?” Sungwoon asked.

 

“Uh, my work,” Jonghyun replied without looking up to see Sungwoon, busy turning the pages to where he last left off.

 

“Are you working on the student exchange project?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

Minhyun thought that Jonghyun was cool. It definitely looked like the older could easily belong in the world of the adults where everyone would be working. He had this perfect leader-like charisma that Minhyun felt like Jonghyun didn’t even have to tell anyone twice for them to obey. He’s also kind and hardworking. Minhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t the only one who had a crush on the guy. Then, Minhyun realized something.

 

“Wait, you’re not going to eat lunch?” Minhyun furrowed his (unfortunately almost nonexistent) eyebrows.

 

“Not hungry,” Jonghyun said curtly, writing something on his paper.

 

Seongwu gasped dramatically. “Do you know how draining this morning’s math class was? I mean, I got hungry as soon as the class ended and we’re in the same class!”

 

“Well Jonghyun’s not an idiot like you,” Daniel mocked.

 

“Hey!”

 

A second later Minhyun could see Daniel’s face contorting in pain. Seongwu must’ve kicked Daniel or did something down there. Jonghyun just chuckled.

 

“I’m okay, guys, I’m not hungry,” Jonghyun reassured.

 

Knowing Jonghyun, though, he could skip a whole day of eating just because he’s too lazy or not feeling like it.

 

“When did you last eat something?” Minhyun asked with concern.

 

At this, Jonghyun thought for a bit, tapping on his chin with the pen in his hand. Seeing how Jonghyun had to think, everyone could take a wild guess that it couldn’t have been this morning.

 

“Yesterday?” Jonghyun shrugged, unsure, and then going back to writing something on his paper.

 

“Why do you love skipping meals so much?” Minhyun squinted, his voice laced with an accusatory tone.

 

“I’m not— I don’t intend to skip meals, it just happens sometimes.” Jonghyun sighed (he should’ve known that taking his work to where his friends were couldn’t have been a good idea).

 

“ _Sometimes_? I remember at one point in time you skip meals for a whole day and then only ate a proper one the next day at night.” Minhyun scowled.

 

“I wasn’t hungry at that time, Min,” Jonghyun said.

 

“No, you were busy doing something like right now and you decided to skip meals,” Minhyun retorted.

 

“I didn’t mean to do it!”

 

Daniel was amused by the bickering Minhyun and Jonghyun were doing. Seongwu on his side was ready to ring the wedding bells (because they sounded like a married couple in a way, somehow).

 

Jonghyun sighed again. “I should probably go to the student body room, I’m not getting any work done here.”

 

Before Jonghyun was able stand up and leave, Minhyun already had a firm grip around Jonghyun’s wrist. Sungwoon tried his hardest not to squeal, Seongwu probably slapped Daniel on the thigh out of reflect because Daniel flinched a little, Jaehwan took a deep breath to calm himself, the rest didn’t notice about the things going on in this part of the table.

 

“No, Jonghyun, you sit back down here.” Minhyun pulled Jonghyun down, aware about not using any strength because he knew Jonghyun would obey him anyway.

 

“I’m trying to do my work, Min—”

 

“Eat first, then I’ll let you go back to your work.”

 

“I’m too lazy to get food from the counter.”

 

Seongwu coughed. “You should feed him, Minhyun.”

 

Almost immediately, Minhyun’s ears turned red.

 

“ _What_?” Minhyun blurted out, feeling scandalized at the thought of having to feed his crush in such a crowded place.

 

“Yes, well, you’re the one who wants Jonghyun to eat,” Daniel provoked.

 

“You’re troubling Pres, Minhyun,” Jaehwan said.

 

Minhyun swore that they acted like high school kids (in which, again, yes it’s true) and this was probably why everyone on this exact table was damned to be single forever.

 

“No need to trouble yourself, I’m fine,” Jonghyun said, “I can just get milk and I’ll be on my way.”

 

Minhyun cleared his throat. “Nah, I’ll do it.”

 

Sungwoon on the side just cackled, but he covered his mouth with his hand and tried to disguise it as a cough (it didn’t exactly work, he just sounded like a stuck duck). He knew that Minhyun wouldn’t pass on the opportunity of being able to feed his crush.

 

Jonghyun was flustered at Minhyun’s offer, but before he could deny the generosity, Minhyun already scooped up a spoonful of today’s menu from his own plate.

 

“This is totally unnecessary,” Jonghyun tried to protest.

 

“It totally is, now open your mouth.”

 

Jonghyun thought that it was embarrassing. He’s the student body president! He shouldn’t need to be fed by the basketball team captain, he could do it himself! Though, as embarrassing as it was, he felt like Minhyun’s gesture of kindness was warm. It warmed his heart even though it’s only a small act.

 

So, Jonghyun obeyed Minhyun’s order and opened his mouth. Minhyun fed him his favorite cafeteria menu and it was great. Jonghyun wanted to melt at the feeling, it was nice (despite the embarrassing mini cheers from Daniel, Seongwu, and Jaehwan). Why did it have to be such a big deal?

 

“You know what? Okay, I’ll stay here,” Jonghyun said in the middle of chewing.

 

“Don’t talk while chewing, Jju! That’s disgusting,” Minhyun reprimanded.

 

Daniel was dying. Seongwu definitely noticed the little nickname Minhyun let slip. Jaehwan and Sungwoon had to get ready for Daniel’s funeral.

 

“Gosh, Daniel, they make me feel like such a sad single man,” Seongwu said in his usual dramatic way.

 

“Don’t they know that we can do that too?” Daniel asked in the same tone.

 

“You’d feed me, too, _baby_?” Seongwu asked, his hands clasped together in hope (he definitely emphasized on the way he called Daniel jokingly).

 

“Of course, _darling_ ,” Daniel said, taking a strawberry from the container he brought from home and positioned it in front of Seongwu’s lips.

 

“Say ah,” Daniel prompted.

 

At that, Seongwu took a bite.

 

“This is delicious, baby, thank you,” Seongwu said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

 

“Don’t talk while chewing, darling, that’s disgusting.” Daniel poked Seongwu’s nose in a totally fake loving manner. “Though, you’re still beautiful no matter what.”

 

Seongwu cooed at Daniel and hugged him. “My love! Why, you are the sweetest!”

 

Minhyun didn’t know whether he wanted to bury himself alive or disown the two from the basketball team. Jaehwan and Sungwoon were absolutely not helping. They were busy laughing at Daniel and Seongwu’s antics.

 

Jonghyun looked at them with a grin on his face, not quite aware at the implication the two were trying to convey.

 

“Idiots,” Minhyun murmured, as he continued feeding Jonghyun the rest of his food.

 

Jonghyun didn’t mind, he happily ate what Minhyun offered him. Maybe he did need some form of nutrition anyway. His stomach felt a little bit demanding after the first spoonful of food. He was thankful that Minhyun cared enough to feed him like that. He’s a bit sorry, though, because Minhyun couldn’t get enough food for practice today. When Jonghyun asked him about it, Minhyun just shrugged and said that it was fine, he could get milk there anyway. Jonghyun wanted to protest but Minhyun wouldn’t let him.

 

“Why can’t you just be gay, Niel?” Seongwu asked, still in Daniel’s embrace.

 

“Didn’t I tell everyone I’m bi?” Daniel asked back.

 

“Why don’t you just fall in love with me?” Seongwu whined jokingly.

 

Daniel laughed, causing Seongwu to frown at him.

 

“Because he could be your prince charming, but he chooses his cats over you,” Minhyun snickered.

 

“You _stole_ my line!” Seongwu accused.

 

“He could steal your line, but you stole my heart,” Daniel piped in suddenly.

 

Jonghyun laughed when he saw Seongwu gasping exaggeratedly and looking at Daniel with heart eyes.

 

“Oh, baby.” Seongwu carressed Daniel’s cheek.

 

Minhyun scrunched his face in distaste. He didn’t realize when Jonghyun leaned in closer to him and cupped a hand around his earlobe. At least, not until he felt Jonghyun’s warmth against his side.

 

“Is it wrong if I think that they look cute like that?” Jonghyun whispered to Minhyun’s ear, making the latter shiver.

 

“Yes, it is wrong on a whole other level,” Minhyun said back in horror.

 

“Hey, what are you guys conspiring on!” Seongwu accused.

 

Jonghyun beamed his prettiest smile and stood up.

 

“Nothing!” Jonghyun said cheerfully.

 

Then, he turned to Minhyun and patted his head (like a puppy, Minhyun definitely felt like a puppy).

 

“Thank you for the meal.” Jonghyun smiled a little bit softer this time, leaving Minhyun’s heart beating faster. “I’ll be going now!”

 

Sungwoon would lie if he said he didn’t see Jonghyun bouncing his steps a bit. He smiled because that’s probably the cutest thing that ever happened around him. Internally, though, he wailed because he would like to have a love story like that, too.

 

“Score one for Hwang Minhyun, I guess.” Minhyun grinned.

 

“You’re so very much welcome, Capt.” Seongwu grinned.

 

Minhyun scowled. “Yes, thank you, _darling_.”

 

Seongwu gasped. “Only Daniel can call me that.”

 

Minhyun scoffed.

 

(It was around 4PM when they saw Minki approaching their court.

 

“Oy, Minki!” Jisung greeted immediately as he saw his figure approaching.

 

The others were a bit distracted, but continued playing nonetheless. Minki smiled at Jisung and greeted him back.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung asked.

 

“Jonghyun told me to give this to Minhyun.” Minki waved a plastic bag that was dangling from his clasp.

 

“What’s that?” Seongwu yelled from the middle of the court, his ears perked up at the mention of his captain and the student body president’s names in one sentence.

 

Minhyun missed his shot right at that time. He cursed.

 

Minki grinned. “It’s a lunch box.”

 

Daniel whistled from where he was standing, not fully realizing that nobody was running after the ball that just missed the hoop. Suddenly, the game came to a halt. Jisung definitely needed a new basketball team.

 

“Only for Minhyun? Why don’t we get one?” Jihoon sulked.

 

“Kid! This is what we call favoritism,” Seongwu said.

 

Minhyun himself was curious about why he got a lunch box. Knowing that everyone must be at least as curious as him, Jisung let them come closer to see what it was all about. Minhyun took the plastic bag from Minki’s hand, exchanging it with a small ‘thank you’.

 

“Open it! Open it! Open it!” The youngsters chanted, seeming a bit (too) giddy about the small gift Minhyun got.

 

When Minhyun took a peek at the inside, he found a sticky note on the top of the box, along with Jonghyun’s neat handwriting. Minhyun took it out to read the message.

 

_Thanks for this afternoon’s lunch~! I’m sorry for taking yours, though, so here’s a compensation. I hope you’re doing your practice well, good luck for the match!^^_

_-J._

 

Well, Tuesday was a great day aside from the catcalls and whistles Minhyun got after Seongwu read the message aloud.)


	3. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Minhyun isn't the only idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SAD FOR WANNA ONE;; But I hope that this fluff could cheer you up a bit, so enjoy!!!

Two days before any match was usually spent on fixing individual flaws, that’s Jisung’s way of coaching them. They would be paired and they had to find the flaw in their partners. That way they could work on what to fix and they could go for a full game again the next day.

 

Minhyun was paired with Daehwi today. It was good, because Minhyun could easily point out all the things they could fix with the time they got today.

 

“I’ve found your every flaws, Daehwi, have you found mine?” Minhyun asked while dribbling a ball with his left hand.

 

Daehwi huffed, blowing his bangs off his eyes. “Not fair, you’re the captain! You probably have no flaws.”

 

Minhyun laughed. “But I do, Daehwi, you have to look closer.”

 

“Can we try playing for five minutes?” Daehwi asked.

 

“Sure, if that could help you.”

 

Jisung as the manager was thankful that he got Minhyun to be the captain this year. Not only was Minhyun great at playing, he could also guide the younger ones to be almost as good at himself. Back when Jisung was still the captain, he couldn’t even get Seongwu to stop playing around while practicing. Even back then Minhyun had to help him. It did seem like Minhyun had no flaws.

 

“Oh gosh, Minhyun hyung!”

 

Everyone heard a very obviously painful thud followed by a groan from one side of the court. When they turned to look, they found a Minhyun rolling on the ground and a Daehwi rushing to his aid. Nobody else knew what to do, though, they all stood frozen. Jisung knew the exact reason Minhyun fell when he spared a glance at the general area of where the school building was.

 

Jisung facepalmed. Okay, Minhyun had _one_ flaw.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

This time, everyone turned to look the other way and found a Kim Jonghyun lightly sprinting toward where Minhyun fell, face laced with concern. Seongwu took a deep breath and sighed when he realized that Minhyun must’ve tripped on empty air when he saw Jonghyun. Minhyun might want to rethink his life choices, really.

 

“Everyone, please get back to practice,” Minhyun ordered, opting to lie down on the ground, leaving Daehwi confusedly crouching beside his body. It looked like a crime scene.

 

When Jonghyun arrived and crouched on the opposite side of Daehwi, the latter’s eyes widened and his mouth formed an ‘o’.

 

With mirth crinkling in his eyes, Daehwi said, “Hyung, you have one flaw.”

 

Minhyun groaned. He was embarrassed that his crush had to see his not so graceful fall.

 

“You okay, Min? What happened?” Jonghyun asked.

 

At least Jonghyun’s voice and existence healed him right away. He had to fight the urge to say ‘Nothing, I guess I just fell for you,’ though.

 

“Minhyun’s an idiot, he’s fine, you can leave him be,” Jaehwan said as he dribbled past the three lumps on the ground with Woojin chasing him.

 

“I’m older, you prick!” Minhyun shouted at Jaehwan who purposefully ignored him while trying to shoot at the hoop.

 

“But anyway, yes, I’m fine.” Minhyun brought himself to a sitting position, legs spread out and arms supporting his whole body.

 

“Captain, you still have practice to do,” Jisung called out from the bleachers.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Jonghyun stood up and offered a hand to Minhyun. The latter looked at the outstretched hand in such a confused face Daehwi had to bite his lip to restrain himself from giggling. Only about three seconds later Minhyun took the hand and used the support to stand up. Standing up wasn’t even that hard, Minhyun didn’t need a helping hand, but it was Kim Jonghyun and he couldn’t pass on the offer to hold his hand.

 

Minhyun felt guilty for pulling Jonghyun down a bit, because he was obviously heavier than the president. He reached out for Jonghyun’s shoulder to steady him before flashing a smile.

 

“Thanks,” Minhyun said, face absolutely smitten at the normal gesture.

 

Daehwi on the side was experiencing first hand how it’s like to feel like a loser third wheel.

 

Minhyun’s hand definitely lingered on Jonghyun’s a bit too long even though the latter already loosened his grip. Minhyun’s other hand _definitely_ slid down Jonghyun’s arm before finding its way back to Minhyun’s side. The president wasn’t aware, though. Daehwi definitely had to kick Minhyun’s feet to bring the older back to reality.

 

“Oh, um.” Minhyun blinked as he let Jonghyun’s hand go. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jonghyun ran a hand through his hair, leaving Minhyun’s poor heart bursting with admiration. “I’m here to watch you guys practice, just in case I can’t come to the match.”

 

“But, you have to come, hyung!” Daehwi whined, pulling Jonghyun’s sleeve.

 

“I’m sorry, kiddo, they gave me more things to do.” Jonghyun smiled apologetically, ruffling Daehwi’s hair.

 

Minhyun wished he was Daehwi. Minhyun wished he was short enough and younger for Jonghyun to treat him like that. But no, Minhyun had to be 181 centimetres tall so he couldn’t have his hair ruffled like that by Jonghyun and still be cute.

 

“I’ll be with Jisung hyung, okay? You can continue your practice.” Jonghyun waved them both goodbye before walking towards where Jisung was.

 

Minhyun stared at Jonghyun’s retracting back that Daehwi had to hold the urge of hitting Minhyun and just opted for clearing his throat.

 

“Hyung, you have one serious flaw you might have to be benched if Jonghyun hyung shows up at the match,” Daehwi pointed out.

 

Minhyun snapped his head to look at Daehwi. “What? No! Don’t you think that he has to see me playing? I know I’m not the best, but I thought maybe Jonghyun could find me cool playing basketball.”

 

Daehwi couldn’t believe his ears when Minhyun said that he wasn’t the best at basketball. Sure, there was Daniel, but he didn’t have any right to say that. What did Jonghyun do to Minhyun, exactly? Why did it seem like Minhyun was so in love with Jonghyun?

 

“But anyway, you haven’t actually found what I’m bad at yet,” Minhyun said.

 

Daehwi smiled. “You’re on, hyung.” and he went to dribble the ball in his hand while running, trying to escape Minhyun’s defense.

 

As Daehwi and Minhyun continued playing, Seongwu and Daniel were conspiring at the background. They managed to pass on a message to everyone in the court, except for Minhyun, Jonghyun, and Daehwi. Seongwu had to turn the rusty cogs in his head to think of some ways they could tell Daehwi without Minhyun knowing.

 

After silently discussing with their gazes and finding a few dead ends (accompanied by Jisung’s fond eye roll), Jihoon was the one who came up with an idea.

 

“Oops, sorry!”

 

Daehwi tripped on Jihoon’s foot, but luckily he didn’t fall. The ball he’d been dribbling flew from his hand and rolled out the sideline, though. Jihoon let out a breath of relief knowing he didn’t have to hurt Daehwi. Though Jihoon’s quite sure the entire basketball team wouldn’t mind getting hurt if it meant that their captain would get a chance at love (as a successful representative for the pathetic love loser club a.k.a the basketball team, probably).

 

“You okay, Hwi?” Jihoon approached Daehwi and held his upper arm.

 

“I’m okay, did I hurt your foot?” Daehwi asked back in concern.

 

“Nah, I’m okay.” Jihoon pulled Daehwi in for a bro hug. “Daehwi, I have to tell you something, please listen carefully.”

 

When Minhyun saw that Daehwi was alright and Jihoon was helping, he opted to chase after the ball Daehwi used earlier. The team needed to learn about not being clumsy, really (not the team, just him, mostly just him, especially when Jonghyun was around).

 

“Minhyun hyung! I’m going to get some drinks and snacks with Jihoon for all of us, alright? I’ve found the things you have to fix on, but I’ll tell you later!” Daehwi said when Minhyun was back with the ball in his hands.

 

“Sure, Hwi. Just don’t take too long, okay? We have to make use of the time we have left,” Minhyun smiled.

 

“Right, thanks hyung!”

 

Off Daehwi went with Jihoon. Minhyun sighed. It was such a wrong time for Daehwi to leave because Minhyun was feeling like they could’ve only used around fifteen minutes to fix things.

 

“Hey, Ong— what the hell?”

 

Call Minhyun stupid for not realizing it before, but when he turned to look at the rest of the court, nobody was there anymore. He scratched his head in frustration when he turned to look some other way and still found nobody in sight.

 

Except a certain Kim Jonghyun who was sitting prettily on the bleachers, eyes fixed on the paperwork he’d been taking care about since days before. Jonghyun seemed to be focusing too much in writing something, he didn’t notice the confused team captain in the middle of the court. Minhyun shook his head. So much for wanting to watch them practice. Now that he thought about it, Jisung wasn’t even there. What kind of conspiracy were they planning on this time?

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Where did Jisung go?”

 

Jonghyun looked up to meet eyes with Minhyun. Only then Minhyun realized that Jonghyun had shed his uniform vest in exchange for a grey cardigan. The cardigan’s sleeve reached all the way to Jonghyun’s palm, leaving him with adorable sweater paws. Minhyun might just need an oxygen tube to help him breathe.

 

Maybe Minhyun realized where his friends went.

 

“Oh? Jisung said that he wanted to fetch something from one of the teachers— wait, where’s everyone?” Jonghyun said confusedly.

 

Maybe Minhyun’s thoughts were right. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Leaving the two of them in the middle of practice just so he could spend time with Jonghyun? Really? Did they hate practice that much? Did they hate their captain that much?

 

Minhyun shook his head. “Daehwi left with Jihoon earlier saying he wanted to get snacks and drinks, but I don’t know about the others.”

 

“Huh.”

 

 _‘Please don’t point out how this is all weird,’_ Minhyun’s heart screamed.

 

“I guess it’s just us two, then, for a while?” Jonghyun smiled.

 

 _‘Yes, I know that, you don’t have to say it out loud!’_ Minhyun’s internally panicking, but he knew not to say anything but nod at Jonghyun.

 

“Are you going to continue practicing?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Nah.” Minhyun shook his head. “I need someone to spar with.”

 

“Maybe I can help you?”

 

Minhyun blinked. Wait, Jonghyun could play basketball, too?

 

“Wait, you can play?” Minhyun asked.

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “I used to play back in primary school, not sure if I can still do it, though.”

 

 _‘I can’t possibly be more in love, can I?’_ Minhyun wondered.

 

“Why didn’t you try for the team?” Minhyun asked again.

 

“I just feel like it’s not my cup of tea.”

 

_‘Cute.’_

 

“Would you like to try playing with me, then?”

 

“Sure, but go easy on me, Capt.”

 

Minhyun had never loved being called like that _this much_. He never thought that the nickname could sound so perfect coming from Jonghyun’s lips. All the more reason to win this Friday.

 

Before long, Minhyun found himself facing off with Jonghyun. Why did he feel so nervous? It’s only Jonghyun and Minhyun was the captain. Or maybe that’s exactly why.

 

“So, what do you want me to do?” Jonghyun asked, stretching his arms a little.

 

“Catch.” Minhyun threw the ball at Jonghyun.

 

The president was able to catch the ball just fine. He tested the weight of the ball in his hands and tried dribbling a little. Minhyun realized that Jonghyun couldn’t exactly be his sparring partner, but it’s fine, he could practice on teaching instead.

 

“And then?” Jonghyun asked again.

 

“Try to beat me, I guess.” Minhyun grinned.

 

Jonghyun let out a deep breath and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so I didn’t even warm up before this and I’m up against the team captain.”

 

Minhyun chuckled. “You asked me to go easy on you so I will.”

 

“Fine then.”

 

Jonghyun started dribbling again while Minhyun went to his defense position. Going easy meant that Minhyun wasn’t going to try and take the ball, just watching at how Jonghyun would be playing.

 

Minhyun watched as Jonghyun kept his stance, dribbling the ball with his right hand. He admired how Jonghyun did it with an effortless grace, keeping the ball down low to avoid the possibility of Minhyun attacking. Minhyun loved it. He loved how the two things he liked the most just seemed to fuse nicely. He loved how he enjoyed seeing Jonghyun matching the thing he loved doing for years. He smiled internally, thinking about how perfect his life woulf be if he could have both Jonghyun and basketball to cherish.

 

Call Minhyun stupid for letting Jonghyun go past him without even any kind of effort to defend, but that’s exactly what he let happen.

 

When Minhyun turned to look, Jonghyun was already trying to score with a lay up shoot. The ball left Jonghyun’s hands and bounced to the hoop. It spinned; and Minhyun thought it would be embarrassing if Jonghyun actually scored. The ball slowed down its motion and fell out of the hoop. That was a close one.

 

Jonghyun huffed. “When I say go easy, I didn’t mean you should just stand still like a statue.” and Minhyun swore he saw Jonghyun’s lips pursing a little, it was cute.

 

Minhyun stood there, dumbfounded. He let out a sheepish smile. “I swear I didn’t mean to do that, should we try again?”

 

“Game on.” Minhyun was sure he saw a glint of competitiveness in Jonghyun’s eyes.

 

So they went for a one on one battle. Minhyun mostly just let Jonghyun handle the ball and only took it when the ball went out the court after Jonghyun managed to try for a shot. They did the game slowly for Jonghyun’s sake. Minhyun didn’t rush anything, he was just enjoying the view of Jonghyun concentrating so much on the game. Sometimes he found Jonghyun’s eyebrows knitting, probably thinking about his next move to beat his overpowered opponent a.k.a Hwang Minhyun the basketball team captain. Sometimes he just watched Jonghyun as the latter dribbled across the court with his bangs thrown to the side. It’s a nice view. Sometimes he did try taking over the ball and shooting, though, and he scored twice; one in which was a three point shot.

 

Now Minhyun was leading with a 5-0.

 

Jonghyun stopped to rest his hands on his knees. “Can I get a timeout?”

 

It’d been around seven minutes since they started playing and they only used half of the court, but Minhyun understood. Jonghyun wasn’t used to playing sports intensively everyday, unlike himself.

 

In those few minutes, Minhyun learned that Jonghyun wasn’t exactly good at shooting (yes, Minhyun didn’t have to focus much to see these little things about Jonghyun). Jonghyun did try shooting a few times, but Minhyun noticed that he needed to focus more on aiming at the hoop instead of just _trying_ to shoot when he got the chance.

 

Minhyun went to the bleachers to get his water bottle, meaning to give it to Jonghyun before drinking it himself. However, when he looked back at the court, he saw Jonghyun getting ready to shoot from the free throw line. Minhyun shook his head, feeling fond of the determined president.

 

Minhyun opted to just drink the water while watching Jonghyun. The latter threw the ball, watching as it missed by a few centimetres and hit the backboard before bouncing back his way. Minhyun saw Jonghyun’s face grimacing and he just cooed internally.

 

Knowing that Jonghyun probably wouldn’t stop until he succeed in scoring at least once, Minhyun decided that maybe he could teach Jonghyun about this.

 

Jonghyun took the ball and readied himself to shoot yet again. He tried his best to concentrate on the hoop and weighing the ball in his hands. He’s trying to figure out the right angle and force to shoot when he felt a presence behind him. He froze when he felt someone’s hands holding his upper arms and a chest flush against his back.

 

“Minhyun…?”

 

Minhyun rested his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder while handling Jonghyun’s arms like a puppet. “Relax your arms a little, Jju.”

 

Following what Minhyun said, Jonghyun relaxed his body a little in Minhyun’s hold, along with his arms. He sneaked a peek at Minhyun who put on a serious face and was busy fixing his stance. Their faces were close. Really close that Jonghyun could see Minhyun’s eyelashes in a pretty good detail. He could also feel Minhyun’s scent invading his senses. Minhyun smelled like fresh peach blossom (and the sun), Jonghyun kind of liked it.

 

Maybe Minhyun didn’t realize about what he was doing. He was only trying to help and basketball just happened to be something he really liked (along with Jonghyun himself). Aside from that, though, Minhyun could be a total idiot sometimes.

 

“When trying to shoot from a distance like this, try to stand straight. Make sure you know where you’re aiming. Gather your power to your upper arm.” Minhyun instructed, hands sliding from Jonghyun’s arms to his waist, resting there. “Jump as high as you can and use your dominant hand to channel the power to the ball, the other hand just follows along as a balancer.”

 

Unlike (the completely idiotic) Minhyun, Jonghyun actually realized that they were in such a compromising position. Jonghyun felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and his stomach churning. His heart started beating faster for whatever reason there was. What if someone saw them? What if the rest of the team got back then?

 

“Now try it,” Minhyun said.

 

To Jonghyun’s luck (or dismay?), though, Minhyun stepped back and away from Jonghyun. Jonghyun felt oddly empty, as if he’d been getting comfortable in Minhyun’s arms. He felt some kind of burning on his waist where Minhyun held him earlier, it was a nice sensation (he was unconciously longing for more of Minhyun’s soft touches). But he shook his head of any thought, concentrating instead on the instructions Minhyun gave him.

 

Jonghyun tried shooting again for the nth time that day and watched the ball floating in a parabolic course. It didn’t even hit the backboard nor spin aimlessly at the edge this time, it just went straight into the hoop.

 

Jonghyun’s eyes lit up right then.

 

“I did it!” Jonghyun immediately twirled around (he pivoted, Minhyun noticed) to smile widely at the taller. “Thank you so much, Capt!”

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and Jonghyun’s body pretty much melded onto his. Jonghyun had to tiptoe a bit to embrace Minhyun like that. The taller went stiff, but he had to revel in the amazing feeling of being hugged by his year long crush. In return, he sneaked his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and just let them relax there. He didn’t want the moment to end. He wished he could capture this and put it in a special place in his mind. (Maybe he could caption it with ‘The first time I hug someone and it’s my crush!’)

 

Before long, though, Jonghyun pulled away with his arms still around Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun saw the dazed smile on Jonghyun’s lips and some pink dusting his cheeks from such a close proximity. Their foreheads were almost touching as they stared at each other. Unconciously, Minhyun stared at Jonghyun’s lips, wondering how they would taste like if he were to lean in _just a little bit_ _and capture them with his own lips_ —

 

“Um—”

 

“Aye, we’re back!”

 

The both of them immediately pulled away when they heard Jaehwan’s voice and a few pair of footsteps approaching. Minhyun turned to look and caught a few diverse expressions on the team’s faces. Woojin had his eyes widened in shock, Jihoon and Daehwi were holding hands and trying not to giggle, Daniel bit his lip while internally screaming, and Seongwu was _definitely_ smiling mischievously at Minhyun. Too late.

 

“Where have you all been?” Jonghyun asked, all smiles and rainbows, happiness still exuding from the effect of being able to score.

 

Minhyun kind of hated his friends for interfering his alone time with Jonghyun, but he’s kind of grateful that they saved him from a possible awkward moment. Credits to Jisung for having the best senses, he guessed. He heard how each and every single one of them exploded into different kind of excuses.

 

Rolling his eyes fondly (his team was so lame), Minhyun said, “Enough, we need to go back to practicing.”

 

Everyone groaned, but Jisung cheered, saying something along the lines of “Good luck, my kids! You can do it!” because he didn’t have to practice anything. That old bastard.

 

They went to their original places, scattering about the court, taking their own balls to practice again. Seongwu walked up to Minhyun, though.

 

Seongwu cleared his throat as he approached Minhyun and patted him on the back. “So, you _scored_ today, too?”

 

Jonghyun watched in curiosity as Minhyun groaned. “I hate you, Seongwu.”

 

“I love you, Minhyun, but we might know someone else who does too.” Seongwu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“He doesn’t, Seongwu, go away.”

 

“But I didn’t say who!”

 

Daehwi walked into the frame and tugged Minhyun’s jersey. “Are you replacing me with Jonghyun hyung? Do I have to just go watch with Jisung hyung now?”

 

“No, Daehwi, let’s go back to practice.” Minhyun ruffled Daehwi’s hair. “So, did you actually get snacks and drinks?”

 

Daehwi seemed to panic a bit. “Uh, I have to get the ball, hyung, _the ball_. Bye!”

 

Minhyun grinned. His team just couldn’t be subtle at these kind of things, could they? Maybe Seongwu should teach everyone on how to lie and act like a natural.

 

“I’ll go back to Jisung hyung, okay?” Jonghyun patted Minhyun’s shoulder and mock saluted at Seongwu before going on his way to the bleachers.

 

Minhyun’s gaze just always seemed to linger a bit too long on Jonghyun, Seongwu had to smack Minhyun’s head.

 

“Ouch! What the hell?” Minhyun protested, about to return the smack, but Seongwu stepped to the side.

 

“You’re whipped, that’s what.” Seongwu stuck out his tongue. “But I want to know why you were hugging and giving each other heart eyes like that earlier.”

 

“We weren’t, Seongwu. He just managed to score after I thought him how, that’s all,” Minhyun explained.

 

“And he got too overjoyed that he hugged you like _that_? I swear I saw you two were about to kiss. That’s some high level gay shit right there. Because no way in hell a former basketball enthusiast never scored in his lfie, no?”

 

Minhyun squinted and opted to ignore the first half of what Seongwu said. “Wait, you know that part?”

 

Seongwu grinned. “Everyone does, Minhyun.”

 

“Ugh, am I the last to know that he used to play?”

 

“Here, hyung!”

 

Seongwu and Minhyun turned to see Daehwi coming back with a ball. Seongwu patted Minhyun’s head and went back to Jihoon. They all continued playing like normal. Minhyun got to teach Daehwi what he was lacking at and Daehwi knew that Minhyun sometimes let his guard down so people could easily knock him over when playing (that’s the flaw Daehwi wanted to point out before he went away). Great job, Daehwi.

 

Little did Minhyun know, a pair of eyes were following his every moves and the owner of said eyes seemed to be smiling while resting his chin on his palm.

 

Jisung realized that maybe Minhyun wasn’t the only idiot in the court for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: minhyun's first hug with a girl that isn't his family was with a fan during one of nu'est's first event (fansigning? fanmeeting? idk something like that)


	4. thursday

With hurried footsteps, Jonghyun strode through the halls, passing people that were heading the opposite way of him. The student body president had a meeting at half to four about the upcoming school festival and he hadn’t printed the handouts. He had to edit some things and he could just print them at the student body room (where the meeting would be held anyway).

 

He felt like he wouldn’t have enough time to finish everything before tomorrow, but he had to. Where were his vice and secretary when he needed them? Going on dates, probably.

 

When Jonghyun turned the doorknob to the student body room, he realized that it was still locked, indicating that nobody was inside. He took the keys from the toy cardboard letter box on the door and opened the door with it.

 

Turning the lights on, Jonghyun walked to his desk and took his laptop out. He already had the file on edit mode, so he went to fix what he had to. A glance at the clock made him know that it’s still around fifty minutes left until the meeting would start.

 

Jonghyun yawned. He desperately needed some nap since he slept at around two in the morning to finish his student body work and next week’s homeworks and woke up at six. He actually managed to finish the revised version of the student exchange proposal (in which it was supposed to be his secretary’s work) and he’s proud about it.

 

A few minutes into typing away on his laptop and getting ready to print, he started nodding off. Jonghyun shook his head and took a deep breath to repel the sleepiness. It didn’t work, but he couldn’t sleep now. He might need some coffee.

 

Due to the state he’s in (utter sleepiness, that is), he didn’t realize that someone had opened the door and stared at him from the doorway. Those pair of eyes seemed to be following all of Jonghyun’s movements, starting from the way he tilted his head in an attempt to let the sleepiness go away, to the way he typed things in his laptop only to erase them again.

 

Jonghyun almost jumped on his seat when he chanced a look at the doorway and saw Minhyun staring at him.

 

“You scared me,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to.” Minhyun grinned. “What are you doing?”

 

Jonghyun sighed and rubbed his temple. “Fixing the handout for today and trying to finish my paperwork so I can watch you guys tomorrow.”

 

Minhyun had walked all the way from the door to beside where Jonghyun was sitting. He took the chair beside Jonghyun and positioned it so he could sit right on Jonghyun’s side.

 

All the while, Jonghyun was checking his handout. Feeling satisfied about it, he connected his laptop to the printer and started printing the handouts. He went over his head to count how many people would be there for the meeting.

 

“So, what brought you here?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Just wanted to check up on you.” Minhyun shrugged.

 

Jonghyun smiled, taking the printed out papers from the printer and checking them. “Why? Don’t you have practice?”

 

“I do, but still around fifteen minutes until then.”

 

At that moment, Jonghyun yawned, covering his mouth with the papers in his hands. He never thought he’d hate being sleepy this much. While reading the words printed on the paper, he thought about actually getting coffee from the vending machine outside. Then he remembered how instant coffee just didn’t seem to work on him.

 

Minhyun stared at Jonghyun, feeling fond of the hardworking President. “You seem kinda out of it, when did you sleep last night?”

 

Jonghyun blinked, trying too hard to recall the last time he glanced upon the clock before sleeping last night. Did he even sleep at all? He actually did, fortunately.

 

“At two in the morning, I guess,” Jonghyun answered, uncertain. “Hey, can you check these handouts for me? I still have to do some other things. If you don’t mind, that is.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Minhyun said, taking the papers from Jonghyun’s grasp while the latter nodded thankfully.

 

The room was empty, save for the two of them and the sound of papers being turned over and occasional clacks of fingers against keyboard. Minhyun stole a few glances at the sleepy president and took the liberty of admiring his hardworking personality even in this condition. The taller really wanted to reach out to the other and pull him closer to prevent him from doing anything anymore and just let him sleep for awhile.

 

Call Minhyun stupid for the thousandth time, but his hand seemed to be moving on its own accord to grasp Jonghyun’s shoulder, causing the latter to jump on his seat. Must Minhyun surprise the poor president every time? Probably yes.

 

“Minhyun, stop doing that,” Jonghyun whined.

 

Minhyun bit his lip. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

“I know that. What is it?”

 

“I just want to say that you probably should get some rest for now, take a nap.”

 

“I can’t, I—”

 

Minhyun sighed. “It’s an order, Jonghyun.”

 

There’s definitely a crease forming behind Jonghyun’s bangs, Minhyun realized as the older turned to look at him.

 

“Am I not the president here?” Jonghyun stated.

 

And Minhyun definitely liked it when Jonghyun got authoritative like that, but he had to save said president before he could work himself to death.

 

“You are, but I’m the captain, alright?” Minhyun smiled.

 

“I’m not even in the basketball team,” Jonghyun pointed out.

 

“Look, point is, you need sleep.”

 

“I’m well aware.”

 

“Then sleep, Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun pointed at his half-lit laptop screen to convey silently to Minhyun that he still had something to do.

 

“That’s not for today, is it?” Minhyun asked, knowing pretty well that Jonghyun wasn’t the type to procrastinate until the last minute.

 

“No, it’s for Saturday, but—”

 

“Tsk, it’s not even for tomorrow, are you kidding me? Get some sleep, you idiot.”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “You just never leave me alone and let me do my job in peace, do you?”

 

Minhyun smiled in triumph, knowing that Jonghyun had given up on their little bickering session.

 

“Alright, but only because I’m tired of listening to your nagging.” Jonghyun raised both his arms in the air, indicating that he’s not typing anything anymore in his laptop.

 

In an attempt of taking advantage of the moment, Minhyun patted his own shoulder to tell Jonghyun that ‘you can sleep here if you want’. In return, Jonghyun blinked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have a feeling that I might suffer from a headache if I have to sleep on your shoulder,” Jonghyun said.

 

Minhyun jutted out his bottom lip. “Why?”

 

“Because you’re skinny as hell I can practically see your shoulder bones protruding.”

 

“You can sleep on my lap then.”

 

At that moment, Minhyun almost freaked out at himself for being too straightforward towards his crush. _What if Jonghyun found out about my stupid crush and decided to cut all ties with me?_

 

Jonghyun just smiled. “I can’t exactly sleep on your lap with this kind of chairs we’re sitting on.”

 

“Then what do you propose we do?”

 

“I can sleep on the desk, it’s fine.”

 

“That’s not fine!” Minhyun panicked because there’s no way in hell he would let his crush sleep on the cold hard wooden desk (either because it would be uncomfortable or because that would mean that he lost to a damn wooden desk).

 

Thinking of another way Jonghyun could sleep, Minhyun looked around him and spotted Jonghyun’s grey cardigan behind his laptop. An idea popped in his head as he took the cardigan and put in on his shoulder. He made sure to position it so that it could be a cushion for Jonghyun’s head.

 

“Here, now you can sleep without getting a headache,”

 

Jonghyun giggled at Minhyun’s antics, thinking that it’s adorable how Minhyun fretted over such a simple thing. A lot of times, he felt thankful that he met Minhyun because sometimes he just couldn’t recognize his own limits and Minhyun’s the one who reminded him of that. The taller had such a perfect timing when it came to Jonghyun and his tasks, it’s almost like heaven sent Minhyun for that exact purpose for Jonghyun.

 

“You’re so kind, Minhyun, I sometimes wonder why you don’t have a lover,” Jonghyun said as he rested his head on Minhyun’s shoulder, cushioned by his cardigan.

 

Minhyun’s heart skipped a beat as he internally answered _“Yeah, I wonder if you would like to try and be one?”_

 

“That’s a question you have to ask for yourself, don’t you think?” Minhyun half-whispered because suddenly he felt like he didn’t have to talk too loudly for the other to hear.

 

Jonghyun closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on Minhyun’s shoulder. “Me? I’m too ugly and busy for that, I’m already struggling to juggle between my work here and my academics.”

 

Minhyun bit his lip and frowned. Jonghyun’s words triggered the overprotective part of Minhyun’s heart and he screamed internally.

 

_“In what freaking part of the world could you be considered ugly? I can list a thousand and one reasons why you’re the most beautiful thing in the universe!”_

 

“Jonghyun, you’re not ugly.”

 

“I’m trying to sleep, Minhyun, don’t make me argue with you.”

 

The president was right, maybe Minhyun could argue with him about that later (when he had succeeded in winning the president’s heart).

 

Minhyun sighed. “Sleep tight, Jju.”

 

“Wake me up before you have to go, okay?”

 

At that time, Minhyun believed that Jonghyun didn’t know his practice would start in five minutes, so he just hummed in response.

 

Not even three seconds later, Minhyun almost thought that it was a mistake to let Jonghyun sleep there. He could never be able to let chances like this go, so he could make the most of it by extending his stay there until 3.30PM (which was the time the meeting would start) instead of just 3PM (which was the time his practice would start). Maybe his team wouldn’t be mad at him if he told them the reason he’s thirty minutes late to practice.

 

Aside from that, Minhyun’s got nothing to do right then. He didn’t even thought about how he had to stay perfectly still as to not bother Jonghyun’s sleep. With a resigned sigh, Minhyun closed his eyes for a few moments, basking in the feeling of Jonghyun sleeping against his shoulder. The president’s breathing evened out pretty quickly, Minhyun realized. Jonghyun must be dead tired and Minhyun felt like he’s partially at fault because Jonghyun tried to do everything before Friday just so he could come to the match. Minhyun felt like cursing himself sometimes.

 

As Minhyun got lost in his own thoughts, he thought back to the first time he caught a crush on the sleeping president. For what it’s worth, Jonghyun probably had him at ‘hello’, but Minhyun didn’t believe in love at first sight. Jonghyun had been nothing but ‘just another guy’ to Minhyun the first time they learned of each other’s names. However, he started growing fond of the older as time went by.

 

Maybe it’s because Minhyun loved Jonghyun’s personality or the wise words he shared with Minhyun. Maybe it’s because his silly antics or adorable gestures. Maybe it’s just Minhyun’s heart telling him that Jonghyun might be the one he’d been looking for, the one he would venture through the seven seas to find. He didn’t know, God, he wished he knew. But no, he just stumbled on his own feelings and fell into a pool of adoration for Jonghyun, not knowing how, when, or why.

 

All Minhyun knew was Jonghyun’s gaze were as warm as summer twilights and his smile was as welcoming as a cup of tea in autumn (and falling for him was pleasant, it didn’t matter whether he reciprocated the feelings or not, he still brought Minhyun joy in the purest form).

 

Just when Minhyun’s about to open his eyes, he heard a loud bang accompanied by chattering. His arm automatically went up to embrace Jonghyun’s shoulder in a protective manner as his eyes shot open to immediately find the source of the disturbing sound. Then, his eyes widened in horror when he found Minki standing frozen on the doorway with Dongho in tow. They’re both staring at Minhyun, probably judging him mentally with how he’s treating their president.

 

“I can explain,” Minhyun whisper-shouted, trying to wriggle himself out of the situation as if he just did something scandalous to Jonghyun.

 

Minki squinted his eyes, staring sceptically at Minhyun that was being Jonghyun’s human pillow at the moment. “Can you, Mr. Captain?”

 

Minhyun definitely forgot to put into account how anyone in the student body could walk into the room anytime, especially the vice president and the secretary. Said vice and secretary walked in and closed the door behind them in a conspiratorial manner, a knowing smirk decorating their face when they saw how Jonghyun fixed his position so he could snuggle onto Minhyun’s neck (Minhyun wished he could live in the moment forever).

 

“Did you drug him?” Dongho asked in a fake innocent tone as he sat across from the two, followed by Minki who sat beside him.

 

“What? Of course not!” Minhyun hissed.

 

“Have you finally managed to win his heart?” Minki asked, though almost in a mocking way that silently conveyed something along the line of _yeah, no way you did that_.

 

“Do I have to do that to coax him into sleeping? I’m his friend, too, you know,” Minhyun tried to defend himself.

 

Minki raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t know, Minhyun, I feel like there’s an obvious comfortable place for anyone to sleep in this room.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, there’s a glaring yellow couch just behind where you’re sitting. I don’t know, though, either you might not have seen that or Jonghyun ignored it just so he could sleep on your shoulder like that.”

 

Minhyun frowned as he looked down at Jonghyun. There’s no way Jonghyun would do something like that, right? He could’ve just pointed that out and save himself the trouble of having Minhyun nagging at him. He could’ve said that he could sleep there instead of the desk earlier. He could’ve—

 

A sigh was heard from the general direction of where Minki was, prompting Minhyun to look up. Seeing Minki smiling sinisterly had never been a good sign for anyone, really, and seeing one right then almost made Minhyun shiver.

 

“I really want to tell you something, Minhyun, but someone told me specifically not to.” Minki rested his chin on his palm as he stared at Minhyun.

 

“What?” Minhyun asked, confused.

 

“I can only give you an advice, Minhyun,” Minki said, pausing a bit to give a dramatic effect, “Stop being stupid.”

 

Instead of feeling offended, Minhyun just got even more confused. What could Minki possibly mean by that? Should he ask? Would Minki answer if he did?

 

“I mean, when it comes to Jonghyun,” Minki clarified.

 

Minhyun’s still confused but he guessed that he should just take that for now.

 

“Oh, by the way, Minhyun,” Dongho spoke up after a while of just staying quiet to himself doing mundane things.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I met Seongwu on the hall earlier and he said that you have to do a set of ten push-ups for every minute you’re late because it’s the last day of practice before your match tomorrow.”

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened as he automatically looked up at the clock hanging above the doorway. It’s already 3.07PM. Great. He didn’t want to wake Jonghyun up, though, it seemed like he still needed that sleep. Unconsciously, Minhyun brought up his hand to stroke Jonghyun’s hair, causing Minki’s face to scrunch up in disgust.

 

“Tell Seongwu that I’ll be doing thirty sets, then.” Minhyun grinned.

 

Minki frowned at what Minhyun said. “I told you not to be stupid, Minhyun, why won’t you listen to me?”

 

“It’s the power of love, Minki.” Dongho snickered.

 

“Would you do that for me, then?” Minki turned to look at Dongho.

 

“If I can avoid it, nope.”

 

Minhyun chuckled as Minki took a file of paper and hit Dongho’s head with it. They looked like a cute couple despite Minki’s occasional cruel jokes and hits. Dongho loved him anyway and Minhyun wished he could be like that with Jonghyun.

 

“So you’re staying here until three thirty?” Dongho asked.

 

“Why not? I mean, Jonghyun needs his sleep.”

 

“Lovesick idiot,” Minki mumbled.

 

Minhyun grinned at that. Minki wasn’t wrong.

 

(“Where have you been, hyung?” Jihoon asked when he saw Minhyun approaching the court.

 

“A little bird told me he just slept with our president,” Seongwu said.

 

Those words definitely caused a commotion in the court. If you listened carefully, you could hear Jisung shouting something along the lines of “Seongwu! There are kids in this court!”

 

Minhyun sighed exasperatedly. “You made it sound wrong on a whole other level, Seongwu.”

 

Not even listening to what Minhyun said, Seongwu took his phone out and waggled it in the air for everyone to see. “I have a picture as a proof!”

 

“Never knew you’re an exhibitionist, Minhyun hyung,” Daniel said innocently.

 

“What the hell, Daniel? I just let him use my shoulder as a pillow, that’s all.”

 

The team cooed when they heard that.

 

“Minhyun hyung is so whipped,” Daehwi said.

 

“The whole world knows that,” Sungwoon snickered.

 

“Now, then, where are the push-ups you promised me? Thirty sets, Hwang,” Seongwu demanded.

 

And Minhyun’s suffering began.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sorry it took me this long to update and it's not even all that great i kinda hate myself for this no wait not really LOL
> 
> (((school's been REALLY hectic and wow i haven't even finished this semester))
> 
> i am forever thankful for all of you who actually read through this and left very kind comments!!! i love you all<3


	5. friday

Day of the match.

 

Minhyun had forgotten how it felt like to be nervous for a game. It’d been quite a long time since he last participated in a match, maybe it’s almost half a year. He could feel the excitement and worry coursing through his body. This one was actually a match he would like them to win, despite the fact that he had to confess whatever feeling he had for the student body president if they did.

 

“Are you guys ready?” Jisung asked.

 

The school gave them permission to not attend any class today for the preparation of the match. It’s not that much of a big deal, but the two schools had been known to have some of the best basketball players. If they could manage to snatch the title of a champion, they could one up the other school.

 

“I’ve never been more nervous in my life,” Guanlin spoke up.

 

It’s almost time for them to meet their opponent of the day. The first ones to go up were Guanlin, Jihoon, Jaehwan, Seongwu, and Daniel. Jisung had decided to keep Daniel for the first half and let Minhyun play in the second. It was fine for Daniel, but it made Minhyun quite a bit more nervous than he was supposed to be.

 

“You’ll do great, Lin.” Jihoon patted Guanlin on the shoulder as a form of consolation.

 

Now that they’re about to go up soon, Minhyun wondered if Jonghyun was actually in the audience’s seat. He imagined the older sitting somewhere in the crowd accompanied by maybe Minki or Dongho (maybe both, and Aron too). Something stirred inside Minhyun. Suddenly he felt like things got a bit overwhelming. The world seemed to spin a little, it prompted him to touch his head and close his eyes for a second.

 

“Are you alright, Captain?”

 

Upon hearing Jisung’s voice, Minhyun opened his eyes to the concerned faces of his team. In retaliation, the captain beamed his brightest smile and told everyone that he’s fine.

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes fondly. “He’s probably just nervous because the love of his life is definitely watching out there.”

 

In response to Seongwu’s words, the whole team erupted into laughter and whistles. It made the atmosphere in the waiting room a lot lighter, the whole team probably needed that. It made Minhyun smile. He’s grateful for Seongwu in situations like these.

 

Maybe it’s from the adrenaline rush or how Minhyun’s brain just short-circuited, but for a moment he thought that he’s definitely going to make the president his this time. And he made sure that his teammates know of it.

 

“You’re right, Ong, though I’m going to be able to call him my boyfriend after this, don’t you think?” Minhyun grinned.

 

Sungwoon gasped out of shock. The youngsters screeched and screamed like crazy fangirls. Jisung shook his head. Daniel highfived Jaehwan. Seongwu stood there, frozen, not believing that finally his captain was brave enough to announce that kind of bullcrap to the world.

 

“I am so fucking proud of you,” Seongwu half-whispered, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “My baby has grown up!”

 

“Let’s get the show started!” Jaehwan hollered.

 

Everyone let out a cheer of excitement, letting all their worries and nervousness out of their system. They’d practiced again all morning and rested until noon for the match. If they didn’t win this one, it would be alright.

 

“Listen up, guys.” Jisung clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

 

When he’s sure that everyone had their ears to him, Jisung cleared his throat.

 

“I actually wanted to say that I don’t really care whether we win or not today, I just hope you’d enjoy yourself while playing. But with all the practices we’ve done, it would be a shame if we lose, don’t you think? So do your best!”

 

“I would like to add,” Minhyun piped up, “No matter what anyone says, I think you guys are the best people I could’ve ever asked for in this team. Never doubt yourself even for a second because I know you can do it. You have it in you, alright? And you have a decent fighting spirit, too. My advice, don’t forget your practices and remember the things Jisung hyung taught you. I’ve survived with that thought in mind a lot of times.”

 

Jisung stared at Minhyun with pride etched on his face. Only two years ago Minhyun used to be a hundred percent clueless about the whole basketball thing, now he’s making his own speech as a captain. If there’s anyone who could learn really fast, it’s Minhyun and his will to spend time on his newfound passion. If Minhyun were told two years ago that he was going to be a captain and be really good at basketball, he wouldn’t have believed it, he would’ve laughed. Back then he only started because he was interested, there’s no other reason.

 

“Okay guys, it’s time,” Jisung announced after looking at his watch, “Minhyun, lead the jargon.”

 

Minhyun stretched his arm out in the middle of the team, followed by an excited Seongwu who put his hand atop Minhyun’s, before everyone else followed after. Now their hands were stacked in the middle with them standing in a circle.

 

Minhyun breathed in. “All I wanna do!”

 

“Wanna One!” the team said in unison.

 

“Let’s beat some ass!”

 

“Language, Jaehwan!”

 

The team cheered as they walked out of the waiting room, led by a very confident captain at the very front and a manager who prided himself in his team. If there’s anything that could beat them today, it’s only fate, not themselves and definitely not the opposing team.

 

“Here comes our school’s team, Wanna One!” someone announced over the loudspeaker the moment they walked in.

 

Something caught Minhyun’s attention. The bleachers. It’d been such a long time ever since he’d played with a notable audience in the bleachers. It’s not as crowded as it would be during league seasons, but having one third part of the seats occupied was enough to make the team nervous. The captain scanned through the mini crowd, hoping to find his beloved president there. He had to be disappointed when he found out that there were Dongho, Minki, and Aron, but no Jonghyun in sight. Was he not going to show up? Minhyun knew that the president probably had yet another something else to do even after yesterday. He tried to be understanding, really, but it’s not easy when all he wanted was for the president to be there to watch him.

 

“Captain, over here.” Minhyun immediately pushed all of his thoughts away when he heard Daehwi calling.

 

When Minhyun turned to look, the reserve players were already sitting on the bench at the side of the court with Jisung standing up to look better at the match that was about to start. Minhyun took the liberty to sit at the edge, next to Woojin. The others went to the middle of the court to shake hands with the other team and wish each other luck. For a while, Minhyun forgot about the president and focused on the game that was about to unfold.

 

“Woojin,” Minhyun called out to the one he sat closest to.

 

“Yes, hyung?” Woojin answered, eyes still trained on the players getting ready in the court.

 

“I want you to watch each of the opponents very carefully,” Minhyun commanded.

 

From Woojin’s other side, Jinyoung seemed to have heard Minhyun and took interest in what he’s saying as he bent down so he could see Minhyun, too. Minhyun saw it and gestured for Jinyoung to come closer. The younger obeyed, opting to stand up from his former seat and crouch beside Minhyun.

 

“I just told Woojin that he has to watch each of the opponents very carefully,” Minhyun repeated, “You should, too.”

 

The game was about to start. Daniel stood in the middle with one of the opponent to get ready for the jump ball. The referee said something the reserve players couldn’t hear, and he got ready with a whistle in between his lips and the ball in his hand.

 

“Go Daniel!” Sungwoon shouted just as the referee blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air.

 

Minhyun, now with Daehwi crouching beside his legs, watched as Daniel managed to jump higher than the opponent and hit the ball. Jihoon was already keeping his stance, ready to receive the pass from Daniel. When the ball got into the opponent’s hand instead, Daniel tsked in annoyance and followed said opponent’s movement from afar, letting Seongwu guard from a shorter distance.

 

“Tell me things you notice,” Minhyun ordered the youngsters.

 

“Number Six is really tall,” Woojin pointed out, earning himself a slap by Daehwi and a judging glare from Jinyoung (Minhyun only chuckled at that).

 

“He meant something like weaknesses or special abilities, Woojin,” Daehwi said.

 

Jaehwan jumped up to try for a score only to have his throw blocked by Number Six. The latter then took the ball and low-passed it to Number Eleven. Both of them then ran across the court to score for themselves.

 

“Well, I think being tall is actually an advantage,” Woojin said after he saw what just happened.

 

“Is it just me or does Number Eleven have the ability to run really fast?” Daehwi asked.

 

“Number Four’s guarding stance is bad, he just let Seongwu hyung pass without that much of a hassle,” Jinyoung said, still watching the game really closely.

 

Minhyun nodded, pleased that his kids were learning. “Nice eyes you’ve got there, guys, keep going.”

 

Time seemed to fly as the game went on. Seongwu managed to score twice, but so did Number Eight. Jihoon managed to land a few attempts at scoring, but he only ended up with one through the basket before he asked for a substitute in the middle of the first half (Jinyoung got in the game as Jihoon went out). Daniel did a great job as their star player, scoring as many as five times throughout the whole first half. Guanlin also did a great job defending, seeing that it was his first time playing in a real match. Also, the team could thank Jaehwan for his ability to dribble across the court without interruption every single time. Despite that, they ended the first half with a draw.

 

The referee blew the whistle, indicating that it was the end of the first half. They’d got five minutes break before the second half would start. The players scrambled to get to the side bench. Daehwi and Woojin immediately stood up to get water bottles for the exhausted players.

 

“Great job, team!” Jisung shouted and clapped.

 

“I’m sorry it ended in a draw,” Daniel said before he took a swig out of the bottle Daehwi gave him.

 

“That’s okay, we still have the second half anyway,” Minhyun said, “Can everyone still play?”

 

Jaehwan raised his hand at Minhyun’s question, though he didn’t say anything as he was still trying to catch his breath.

 

Jisung understood. “Okay, Jaehwan, Minhyun will play for the second half and you can take a rest.”

 

Jaehwan nodded thankfully.

 

“Anyone else?” Jisung asked.

 

It seemed that the rest were still alright, so when the referee blew the whistle again, their team were now consisted of Daniel, Seongwu, Minhyun, Jinyoung, and Guanlin. Just before Minhyun took his place in the middle of the court, he scanned the crowd again to look for a certain someone that he couldn’t find for the first half of the game. He looked thoroughly, very thoroughly in case the president came late. But then, he was again left disappointed when he couldn’t find said president.

 

_ “I guess I’m not important enough for him, then,” _ Minhyun thought selfishly as he got his head back in the game and stared his opponent dead in the eye with the coldest stare.

 

If Jonghyun wasn’t going to come, then so be it. Minhyun might be bitter, but he’s going to use that bitterness and turn it into some kind of power to win the next half of the match. His team on the side realized that during the first half of the game, Minhyun’s gaze kept drifting back to where Minki and the others were. Daehwi especially noticed how Minhyun looked solemn and how his whole aura turned a bit mellowed. Jisung had to think twice about substituting Jaehwan with Minhyun, but he believed in the captain anyway.

 

“Get ready,” The referee said.

 

Then, he blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air for the second time that day. Minhyun managed to jump and hit the ball at the general direction of where Seongwu was. Thankfully, the latter managed to receive it without a hitch and proceeded the game.

 

It went for a while, dribbling and passing, shooting and blocking. Minhyun moved like a skater on ice, like a dancer on stage, it’s almost as if he was born for this. Every single one of his moves were polished, nobody could get in his way because Minhyun had learned many tactics and stances. He knew exactly how to handle different types of opponents. He knew when to pass the ball overhead and he knew when to stay dribbling down low and passing with bounces.

 

Surely, the captain knew how to amaze the youngsters, because they stared at Minhyun like he’s an idol of some sort. Practicing with Minhyun everyday and watching him from the sides during a match definitely had different feels to it. The captain usually played around like an idiot during practices, only displaying his serious face when he had to teach them something or try to get everyone’s attention.

 

When Minhyun’s gotten into a basketball game, everything else blurred into the background.

 

“Go Hwang Minhyun!”

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened when his brain registered the voice.

 

Okay, maybe there’s one thing his brain couldn’t ignore for basketball.

 

_ “Jonghyun?” _

 

Also, maybe inviting Jonghyun to the match was a bad idea all along. Because Minhyun found himself turning his head to the source of the voice as he was running through the court.

 

There he was, standing beside Minki sporting his usual grey cardigan atop his school uniform. He seemed to be out of breath somehow, maybe he just ran all the way to the court just so he could catch the rest of the match? It sent Minhyun’s heart aflutter, knowing that Jonghyun might’ve been held up by something but managed to get there before the match ended. It gave Minhyun more strength, really.

 

He saw the scoreboard flashing the number twenty two under their team name and twenty three under the opponent’s name. It was already seven minutes into the second half, but Minhyun still had to score once more to get ahead of the opponent. With the thought of impressing Jonghyun in mind, he made his way near the opponent’s territory while dribbling the ball in his hand.

 

In his life, Minhyun didn’t know how it’s like to be unlucky. On some occasions, or most of them, he found that luck always chose his side. Whether it’s on yearly exams or daily life, Minhyun always find himself surviving because of luck. It’s not the case, however, at this exact moment when he’s in the middle of the match that Jonghyun’s watching.

 

When Minhyun saw that he’d got a chance to score, he gathered all of the strength in his body and channeled it into his feet to jump and his arms to throw. Upon trying to throw the ball mid-jump, he didn’t notice when someone (probably accidentally) pushed him pretty hardly from behind. Minhyun winced in pain when he felt the force travelling from his waist up through his back. The ball flew out of his hand and he fell to the ground with a loud thud echoing throughout the court.

 

Suddenly, the pain felt all too unbearable. He might have landed with his arm cushioning the fall, he needed to check if his arm was alright. The world seemed to spin and time might’ve slowed down for all Minhyun knew. His hearing might’ve been affected because he only heard a loud buzz and something faintly akin to his team’s reserve players shouting angrily at the opponent. The referee blew his whistle to indicate that there was a foul play. Minhyun wanted to stand up, but his arm hurt and he might’ve tripped on someone’s foot earlier, accidentally spraining his ankle for the second time in the history of his basketball career.

 

“Minhyun, are you okay?”

 

Another faint voice of someone called out to Minhyun, but he couldn’t seem to put a finger on who it was. The guy (Minhyun could tell that it was in fact a guy’s voice) helped Minhyun get up and walked to the side where his reserve team were, but not too close so the team wouldn’t bother Minhyun too much.

 

Minhyun decided to close his eyes for a moment in hopes of letting the pain and dizziness subside. He clutched his hand tightly to his savior’s arm, wishing away the weird feeling. It was only a fall, why did Minhyun get so much side effects?

 

When Minhyun opened his eyes, the world seemed a lot clearer than before. He was met with a certain Kim Jonghyun staring at him with concern lacing his face. Minhyun frowned because he thought that Jonghyun was a literal angel. At least, that’s what he always thought Jonghyun was.

 

“Am I dead?” Minhyun asked.

 

The concern on Jonghyun’s face got amplified tenfold upon hearing Minhyun’s question.

 

“You’re still very much alive. Does everything hurt or are you unable to feel anything?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I’m fine, actually.” Realizing that he’s talking to his crush, he played it cool and tried to stand up, only to wince in pain when his arm tried to support his body weight.

 

“Minhyun, don’t move, I might have to take you to the infirmary,” Jonghyun said.

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened. Wasn’t he in the middle of a match? He’s supposed to stay in the court until the second half ended and win the match so he could confess to Jonghyun!

 

“But I have to —”

 

“Finish the match? With a sprained ankle and a possibly fissured _or_ _fractured_ arm bone?” Jonghyun scoffed. “Yeah, I’m not taking any chances.”

 

Jonghyun turned to the team. “Jisung hyung, I’m taking Minhyun to the infirmary, okay?”

 

Minhyun turned to look at the face of his worried manager and team. He smiled at them apologetically and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’. The manager only shook his head and waved him off.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Captain. Please, Jonghyun, make sure he’s alright,” Jisung said.

 

When Jonghyun turned to look the other way but Minhyun still stared at his team, he saw the youngsters waggling their eyebrows at him and Jaehwan winking at him mischievously. Minhyun glared because  _ I probably have a freaking fractured bone and all they care about is the fact that my crush is taking care of me? The audacity! _

 

“Come on, Minhyun, let’s get you to the infirmary,” Jonghyun said as he took Minhyun’s arm (the one that’s not hurting) and put it over his shoulder so he could support the taller’s weight.

 

Minhyun stood up with the help of his crush, wincing when he accidentally let his sprained foot support his whole body.

 

“Slowly, Captain.”

 

It’s embarrassing that Minhyun almost jumped when Jonghyun secured an arm around Minhyun’s waist, the other one holding Minhyun’s arm. The captain couldn’t help but to feel like his waist was burning. He’s not sure, though, whether it’s because that’s where he was pushed earlier or because Jonghyun was half-embracing him there. For no apparent reason or every reason there are in the world, Minhyun’s heartbeat quickened. It’s just like when he’s still playing in the match with all the adrenaline rush and harsh breathing.

 

“I’ve always thought that I’m the clumsy one, not being able to take care of myself even if it’s just about the simplest of things,” Jonghyun tried to open up a conversation, “You always take care of me with your nagging, you know? Glad to know I could finally be of help.”

 

In a way, Jonghyun’s words sounded sarcastic, but there’s a slight tinge of worry that Minhyun managed to pinpoint.

 

The taller sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Things like these happens sometimes.”

 

Minhyun didn’t apologize for the situation he landed himself in. He thought pretty deeply about it, about how he couldn’t confess to Jonghyun now because the latter probably thought of him as a loser. He thought about maybe just giving up on the president because  _ who wants a failure like me as a boyfriend, right? _ He thought about how the team coaxed Jonghyun into watching the match, only for the president to be burdened by having to take care of Minhyun’s idiotic self. He hated himself sometimes.

 

Before Minhyun knew, they were already in the infirmary, standing before one of the sick beds.

 

“You’re lucky they thought about putting this room near the basketball court,” Jonghyun said, “Now lie down.”

 

With Jonghyun’s help still, Minhyun lied down on the bed and immediately covered his eyes with his fine arm. He heard Jonghyun turning on the ceiling fan and rummaging through one of the medicine drawers. When Jonghyun’s footsteps got near, Minhyun decided to open his eyes. He did so just in time to see Jonghyun propping up Minhyun’s sprained ankle with a stack of blankets before proceeding to put an ice pack on top of it. The cold sensation made Minhyun wince a little.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun smiled apologetically. “It’ll make you feel better, though.”

 

Minhyun stared at Jonghyun like he’s a godsent or something. “Thank you so much, Jonghyun.”

 

“I didn’t do anything.”

 

“You’re treating my foot.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “Let me see your arm.”

 

“What? You have the ability to know if there’s anything wrong with my arm?”

 

“I don’t know much, but I guess I can check.”

 

Minhyun lifted up the arm that hurt since he fell earlier. He couldn’t see any bruise or bleeding, but the area around his wrist felt like it’s hurting somehow. Jonghyun took the arm gently and examined it by tracing a line from the elbow up to the palm. Minhyun definitely enjoyed the touch, but his face scrunched up when Jonghyun reached the area just before his wrist.

 

Jonghyun frowned. “Something’s wrong in this area, you have to go to the doctor.”

 

Minhyun smiled “Will do, thanks.”

 

Sighing, Jonghyun walked away from Minhyun. “Now have some rest.”

 

The taller jutted out his bottom lip, thinking that Jonghyun was going to leave him there alone. “Where are you going?”

 

However, the president came back with a chair from behind one of the desk.

 

“I’m staying here, whether you like it or not,” Jonghyun stated while sitting down on the chair he brought.

 

Perfect. Minhyun could live with this arrangement. He might’ve been a failure at basketball, but at least he won in life.

 

Minhyun just stared at the ceiling, not exactly knowing about what to do in this situation. Sometimes he did land himself in a situation where he’s alone with Jonghyun, but not like this. Usually it’s him telling Jonghyun to get a rest or eat in time, but now it’s the other way around with Jonghyun taking care of his wound. It’s a nice change, but Minhyun felt completely useless.

 

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Jonghyun asked softly.

 

_ “In my heart, probably, because you’re too cute and sweet and soft I just can’t take it.” _

 

Minhyun tried to feel his whole body. “My waist, I guess.”

 

“That’ll heal soon, I’m sure.”

 

And then silence.

 

Minhyun didn’t understand why it’s so hard for them (or him) to open up a conversation of some sort. He’s usually an expert at finding any kind of topic when he’s with Jonghyun, but now he’s at a loss for words. His feelings for the president wanted to burst out now more than ever, but he didn’t think of it as a good sign. He couldn’t tell Jonghyun, not now.

 

“I’m sorry I was late,” Jonghyun decided to speak up again.

 

Minhyun frowned. The captain might’ve been disappointed when he couldn’t find Jonghyun earlier, but there’s nothing to be sorry about.

 

“No, it’s okay, Jonghyun.”

 

“I was held up by the teachers, you know?”

 

Minhyun definitely didn’t ask for any explanation, but he’d take whatever Jonghyun offered.

 

“They didn’t even tell me before today that they wanted to see me about something.” Jonghyun sounded annoyed. “I don’t think it’s that important but they made me listen for like an hour?”

 

It’s funny listening to Jonghyun complaining. Minhyun had never got the chance to hear this side of Jonghyun, it’s a nice thing he did now.

 

“They haven’t finished their long speech when I decided to tell Hyunbin over text to call me.”

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at that. “What for?”

 

Jonghyun grinned. “So I could make up an excuse to go.”

 

Not believing his ears, Minhyun blinked a few times as he stared at his crush. The president? The all innocent goody two shoes president  _ lied _ to the teacher just so he could catch whatever was left of the match? Minhyun’s pretty damn sure that Jonghyun probably never did that before. He’s too much of a good force to put up a show like that in front of the teachers.

 

“Why?” Minhyun asked, simple but demanding.

 

“I wanted to see you,” Jonghyun said curtly, then cleared his throat awkwardly before adding. “─guys, I wanted to see you guys. You’re all my friends, I shouldn’t miss the game.”

 

The first sentence that Jonghyun let out of his mouth made Minhyun the happiest human in the world, but then Jonghyun just had to spew all that bullcrap about the whole team being his friend. Minhyun might be dumb, but not this time. It’s about time he realized something.

 

With mischief in his eyes, Minhyun braved himself. “Just say you wanted to see me play and leave it at that.”

 

Expecting the president to roll his eyes and retaliate with a snarky comeback, Minhyun was almost taken aback when Jonghyun’s whole face turned red.

 

“I─I did not!” Jonghyun’s voice raised a pitch (and he stuttered, Minhyun noticed).

 

Look, if you want to tell someone that you’re not what they accuse you of, you should play it cool and argue with that logic. Or you could play it off as a joke. Getting defensive about it would just tell the other person that you’re hiding something. Jonghyun definitely still had a lot to learn about lying.

 

Deciding that playing around with his crush would be harmless, Minhyun pushed on. “Your face is red, Pres, are you sick?”

 

Minhyun lifted up his hand (the one that’s not hurting) and tried to hold it up to Jonghyun’s forehead before getting slapped away by the latter.

 

The president bit his lip. “I’m fine.”

 

“I mean, if you’re sick, there’s still space in this bed. I don’t mind sharing,” Minhyun said innocently.

 

“I said I’m alright. I’m the one taking care of you, anyway, so don’t worry if anything  _ actually _ happens to me.”

 

Minhyun nodded, deciding that he could let Jonghyun live in peace. Or not.

 

“You know, I know of something that can make me feel better,” Minhyun said in the flatest tone he could muster.

 

“What?”

 

“A kiss.” Minhyun deadpanned.

 

The red color had subsided earlier from Jonghyun’s face, but now it made a comeback.

 

“Are you crazy?” Jonghyun half-shouted.

 

Again, if someone tells you to do things you’re not going to do anyway, you could play it off as a joke or actually do it out of spite. If you’re defensive about it, there’s something wrong. Jonghyun definitely had a lot to learn about hiding his feelings.

 

“Don’t you see how serious my face is?” Minhyun made a show to point at his face and put on his best serious face.

 

Jonghyun contemplated something before asking. “Where?”

 

Now it’s Minhyun’s turn to be confused. “Where what?”

 

Now Jonghyun’s ears got a share of the redness too. “Where should I kiss you?”

 

Minhyun almost choked on his own saliva, never thinking that the president would get caught in his trap. But he’s not there to coax the president into kissing him if he didn’t want to.

 

“Jonghyun, I was just kidding.”

 

The older made a show to jut out his bottom lip in an exaggerated manner. “Fine, then.”

 

Minhyun watched in amusement as Jonghyun folded his arms and huffed like a petulant child. Was he… pretending to sulk? Because Minhyun backed off on his wish for Jonghyun to kiss him?

 

“Well, I mean, if you insist.” Minhyun smiled lopsidedly, still thinking about how cute Jonghyun looked. “Why don’t you kiss me on the lips?”

 

“O─on the lips?” Jonghyun sputtered.

 

Seeing Jonghyun’s reaction, Minhyun shrugged and went back to looking at the ceiling. “Only if you want to.”

 

“I─I uh, um.”

 

After what Minhyun felt like about half a minute, he heard the other standing up from his previous seat and hovering over Minhyun’s face. Minhyun was about to question Jonghyun’s actions as the latter leaned down to meet Minhyun’s gaze. With one arm supporting his body, Jonghyun carressed Minhyun’s cheek with the other hand. Maybe it’s just Minhyun, but suddenly the room felt too hot for him to handle despite the ceiling fan being turned on.

 

Too close, Minhyun thought as he realized that Jonghyun’s face was only a mere few centimeters in front of his. The gaze in Jonghyun’s eyes had turned a bit darker, but softer. Minhyun realized that Jonghyun’s whole face was burning red despite his bold actions. It must’ve taken all of his willpower to go on with the agenda and Minhyun loved it. His hot breath tickled Minhyun’s senses and the taller felt the need to close his eyes. It’s kind of overwhelming in a way, but Minhyun didn’t want to skip out on this moment.

 

Time seemed to slow down as they stared at each other from such a close distance. Minhyun wanted to just lean in and capture those lips with his own, but he didn’t want to do it if Jonghyun didn’t give any consent. Maybe there’s one thing Minhyun had figured out, but this is a whole other thing.

 

Before Minhyun was given any time to decide on what to do next, he saw Jonghyun leaning in. Minhyun shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling of Jonghyun’s lips on his─

 

“Captain!”

 

The door opened abruptly with a loud bang, startling both of the room occupants. Jonghyun immediately flew back about half a meter away from Minhyun, heart beating erraticaly in his chest and cheeks still burning red. But it’s already too late, Jonghyun realized as he saw their friends standing frozen at the doorway, all ten of them staring wide eyed at the scene they probably just witnessed.

 

“Oh My God,” Seongwu whispered.

 

Jonghyun cleared his throat. “The match is over?”

 

For the first time in his life, Minhyun regretted having these people as his teammates. Didn’t they know about timing and how they should learn to know the right timings? Because this really wasn’t the right time to barge into the room!

 

_ “Learn to knock, maybe?”  _ Minhyun thought, annoyed.

 

“Well!” Daniel cleared his throat. “Nice to know that you’re okay!”

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t know, Daniel, if what you mean by okay is having one sprained ankle and one possibly fractured arm, then okay, I guess?”

 

Daniel laughed awkwardly. “Wait, really? Oh, haha, um─”

 

“That is so unfortunate!” Seongwu glared at Daniel while trying to look the least bit apologetic about the situation. “We should leave so you could have a rest, then!”

 

“Bye now!” Jaehwan immediately ushered all the others outside to let Sungwoon close the door again.

 

Such divine intervention. Not.

 

With the moment now ruined, Minhyun actually wondered if the deities didn’t actually want him to end up with Jonghyun. He didn’t even get the chance to know if Jonghyun was only playing around earlier or not. Maybe Jonghyun was only going to lean in and laugh at his face or something.

 

Minhyun  _ hated _ awkward and it was awkward right then.

 

“So, uh.”

 

Minhyun turned to look at the older scratching the back of his neck, looking embarrassed and almost out of place.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Jonghyun said.

 

Minhyun scoffed. “That’s not your fault.”

 

The captain realized that his mood fell a little. He was about to have his crush kiss him after such a long time of pining, but he didn’t feel like it anymore.

 

Jonghyun smiled sheepishly and chuckled at a sulking Minhyun.

 

“Uh, Minhyun?” Jonghyun called out.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have a free time this weekend?”

 

Thinking that there might be something wrong with his ears, Minhyun stared at Jonghyun.

 

“Come again?”

 

Jonghyun let out a sigh. “I said, are you free this weekend?”

 

What’s with the question? Did Jonghyun need help with his student body duties? He could’ve just asked directly.

 

“If the team didn’t win the match and I don’t have to treat them to lunch, then yes. What’s wrong?” Minhyun asked.

 

“Well I heard our friends earlier muttering something about not winning the match, so…” Jonghyun smiled.

 

Minhyun hummed. It’s probably his fault. That’s okay, they always had a next time.

 

“What do you need help with, Pres?” Minhyun asked again.

 

“There’s this new restaurant I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” Jonghyun scratched his head.

 

Minhyun didn’t see where Jonghyun was going with it. Okay maybe Jonghyun’s been busy with his work and he never got the chance to try out new things outside of school, but what did it have to do with Minhyun?

 

“And then?” Minhyun prompted.

 

“Will you go with me there tomorrow?”

 

Minhyun didn’t see why it’s such a big deal.

 

“Sure, Jonghyun, why not?”

 

Jonghyun bit his lip. “I mean, just the two of us.”

 

Minhyun squinted his eyes at Jonghyun and furrowed his brows. “Why not ask the others to go with us too?”

 

Jonghyun didn’t really think about how stupid Minhyun could get.

 

“Must I spell it out for you?” Jonghyun sighed in frustration.

 

Minhyun was  _ actually _ confused. He’s that stupid. “Spell what out?”

 

“I’m asking you out on a date!”

 

Minhyun let out a long ‘oh’ and thought _ “So that’s what this is all about─ wait, what?” _

 

“Wait a second, can you say that again?” Minhyun requested.

 

“Minhyun, really? I’m starting to think about getting Daniel to go with me instead--”

 

“No!”

 

Minhyun definitely panicked at the mention of the cute star player of the team.

 

“I… I’ll go with you,” Minhyun said.

 

Jonghyun smiled. “Good.”

 

“Can I ask you something, though?”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Does this mean that you like me?” Minhyun blinked innocently.

 

For the nth time that day, Jonghyun let out a tired sigh.

 

“Will this answer your question?”

 

Before Minhyun could question anything, he felt a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and a weight of another lips on his.

 

Minhyun’s eyes widened. His year-long crush was kissing him and he didn’t know what to do, his mind was running a few miles a minute.

 

Without Minhyun commanding his own actions, he shut his eyes and followed his instincts to ease into the kiss. The way Jonghyun kissed him, it felt like the older was taking care of a fragile being. Minhyun loved it. He loved it so much. He loved the way Jonghyun’s hands were caressing his cheeks lovingly. He loved the way Jonghyun tilted his head at just the right angle to deepen the kiss. He loved how he could feel the taste of Jonghyun’s lips, like cherry and vanilla combined into one. He loved how just a kiss could make him feel so much, as if the world suddenly bursted into flowers and confettis.

 

When Jonghyun pulled away, Minhyun’s eyes fluttered open. The world seemed to blur a little and all he could see was Jonghyun’s face with his pink tinted cheeks, licking his lips nervously. It left Minhyun in a stupor. Suddenly, everything felt too real but unreal at the same time.

 

Minhyun pretended to think for a while. “I don’t know, Jju, does that mean ‘yes’?”

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrow. “Are you luring me into kissing you again?”

 

The captain smiled sheepishly. “Is it working?”

 

“It’s not, you dork.”

 

“Am I not your dork?”

 

“You never asked me to be yours, though?”

 

Minhyun bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile. “Do I have to?”

 

Jonghyun folded his arms in front of his chest, staring at Minhyun with anticipation. “Yes.”

 

Without a second of hesitation, Minhyun asked the long awaited question between them.

 

“Will you be mine, Kim Jonghyun?”

 

Jonghyun smiled his brightest smile, the one perfected by his beautiful eyes crinkling into tiny crescents.

 

“Of course, Minhyun.”

 

Nothing had ever made Minhyun happier in his life.

 

(“Do you know how long have I liked you for?”

 

“How long?”

 

“One and a half year, I guess.”

 

“No way.”

 

“I know right?”

 

“I beat you. I was already captivated by you the moment I saw you. When Daniel introduced me to you I was trying so hard not to die on the spot.”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“You’re… outright gorgeous, Minhyun, I couldn’t help but to feel flustered around you.”

 

“So it’s just because of my face?”

 

“No, gosh no. I fell even deeper when I found out that you’re a freak.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“A freaky dork, who happens to be  _ my _ dork now.”

 

Concealing a smile that’s blooming on his face wouldn’t be necessary, Minhyun thought, because he wanted to know that Jonghyun made him happy.)

  
  


…

  
  


Monday was their designated time for practice outside of match practice schedule. That’s why Minhyun found himself sitting on the bleachers beside Jisung during the next Monday afternoon. The team was practicing without their captain, because said captain still needed a long while of rest to let his ankle heal. Nothing serious happened to his arm in the end, he found out. So he’s just up and about, doing normal routine, but minus the actually practicing part.

 

“So it was a close gap in the end?” Minhyun asked.

 

“Yes, if only Jinyoung managed to land that last shot, we would’ve won,” Jisung explained, “That’s why I didn’t make a big deal out of it.”

 

Minhyun hummed.

 

“Jinyoung’s proud about breaking the guy’s fingers, though.” Jisung grinned─it’s unlike Jisung to talk about such an ill-mannered behavior with an easy tone and smile, it almost made Minhyun shiver.

 

“Whose fingers?”

 

“The one who pushed you.”

 

Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows. “You know who pushed me? Did he really do it on purpose?”

 

“I saw it with my own eyes, so yes.”

 

“That’s terrible.”

 

“That’s another reason I didn’t make a huge deal about losing the match. We played fair, they didn’t, that’s how I know my team’s better than them.”

 

Minhyun smiled at that. He’s always believed that Jisung would still be a great captain even now. The pride Jisung felt for Minhyun was actually a two way thing.

 

“Minhyun! Pres is here for you!” Sungwoon called out from the middle of the court.

 

Turning his head to where the team was, Minhyun saw Jonghyun still in his school uniform, carrying a small totebag with him. When Jonghyun saw Minhyun, he immediately smiled and skipped his way towards Minhyun. The rest of the team was watching from behind Jonghyun with some kind of excitement, staring at Minhyun with cheeky smiles and waggling eyebrows. Minhyun wanted to roll his eyes at them while Jisung sighed, knowing that the kids wouldn’t listen to him if he told them to go back to practice.

 

“What is it, Jju?” Minhyun asked softly.

 

Jaehwan screeched in the background.

 

“I brought you food.” Jonghyun beamed, giving Minhyun the totebag he brought.

 

Minhyun’s pretty sure he saw Daniel sighing really loudly with his hands clasped together, but he decided to ignore it.

 

“Did you make it yourself?” Minhyun asked as he peered into the totebag.

 

Jonghyun nodded eagerly. “Yes, of course!”

 

Sungwoon let out a pretty inhumane scream.

 

Minhyun’s eyes twinkled, he felt happy that Jonghyun did such a thoughtful thing for him. “Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

 

“You’re welcome, Captain!” Jonghyun mock saluted, before saying goodbye to everyone with a wave and started to walk away.

 

But before Jonghyun could even reach the outer part of the court, he walked back to where Minhyun was sitting.

 

“Wait, I forgot something!” Jonghyun declared.

 

Nobody batted an eyelash as Jonghyun walked closer to Minhyun, rested a hand on the taller’s shoulder, and left a small peck on Minhyun’s cheek.

 

Now  _ that _ left the team in a loud mess of yells and screams.

 

“Okay, bye now Minhyunnie!” Jonghyun flashed his bright smile again before disappearing to the area of the school building.

 

Just as much as his team was panicking, Minhyun was left in a daze. Even Jisung was staring at him wide eyed as he touched his cheek where Jonghyun just kissed him.

 

“What just happened?” Seongwu asked, his tone disbelieving.

 

Hearing the way Seongwu spoke, Minhyun immediately regained his composure and smiled confidently at his team.

 

Minhyun smirked. “Well, I think my boyfriend just kissed me.”

 

Daehwi grabbed Jinyoung and Woojin’s hands to scream at each other’s faces. Jihoon play fainted in Guanlin’s arms. Sungwoon was hyperventilating while Jaehwan tried to calm him by clapping his back (that’s not how it works). Daniel smiled proudly, while Seongwu stared at him with the most exaggerated shocked expression Minhyun had ever seen.

 

“He’s your what?!”

 

Yeah, Minhyun was proud to finally be able to call the student body president his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well that was a long one. ARE YOU ALL PROUD THAT MINHYUN FINALLY GOT TO CALL JONGHYUN HIS BOYFRIEND?!;; to whoever managed to finish reading this, congratulations and thank you for your patience!!! i will love you forever uwu
> 
> also if you want to say hi or anything you can hmu at my twitter [@wintercrystale](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale)!
> 
> see you guys around!

**Author's Note:**

> please pray that i will actually finish this story- kidding, i will.


End file.
